Soundtrack of Love
by MagicCandyCat
Summary: A music meme for BalthierxVaan. Simple as. A mixed bunch of short writings, be warned! Shonen-ai/yaoi content.


_**A music meme-Just for the heck of it!**_

_**Format of songs: SONG TITLE-ARTIST (Song length)**_

_**All written within (or a second over) the song's length.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**1. TO BE-Ayumi Hamasaki (5.20)**

To be a sky pirate. That's what Vaan always dreamed of. Flying free, high above all of the darkness and sorrow on the ground. Penelo believed he needed to take his ideas out of the clouds and get back down to Rabanastre; Migelo agreed with her, much to Vaan's annoyance. Just a taste of the sky would have been enough for him.

To be loved. That was what Balthier truly desired. Corny, he knew, but after his experience with his father and mother, he knew he wanted someone to adore him, and he wanted to adore them in return. It could never be that with Fran, she was never the type of person for him. It didn't help he had known her since he was nine, and she had hardly aged a day since then. Regardless of all the women who shared his bed, he was never truly satisfied. Never truly home.

Who would have known that the dreams of a Rabanastan thief and an Archadian sky pirate would be fulfilled in each other?

**2. Far away-Ayumi Hamasaki (5.36)**

Vaan stared out over the horizon, watching the sun slowly set over Eruyt Village. He was currently being 'babysat' by Fran and her kindred, whilst Balthier decided to go to somewhere 'not for the likes of someone so inexperienced'. The thief may have been able to cope with the separation, if it wasn't so damn _long _and Balthier wasn't so far _away_. The young man was growing bored with his stay. Sure, Fran and the other Viera were friendly enough, but they weren't exactly the most fun species to be around. Compared to some of the others, Fran looked like a raving lunatic. If Vaan had to wait too much longer, he was certain he was going to turn _into _a raving lunatic himself.

The sun had by now passed beyond the horizon, the sky cloaked in darkness, and Vaan felt his eyelids begin to droop softly. However, his eyes snapped open when he heard a deep voice.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

A small smile, "You're late."

"I know."

**3. The Other Side-Scissor Sisters (4.22)**

Balthier stared out over the expanse of cloud, and thought one thing.

'Vaan is going to hate me.'

The pirate and the thief had been raiding, as usual, when things during the raid managed to get out of hand. Someone had stepped on a trap, and that caused the roof to cave in, and Balthier was unlucky enough to be caught in the cascading roof. Thus, Balthier had perished, and found himself here in Heaven.

How he was in Heaven and not Hell, he would never figure out. Maybe it was something to do with shoving Vaan so he wouldn't be the one killed.

The Archadian, sighed, now feeling truly alone, having no-one to be with him now, and probably not for a long time either.

And then arms wrapped around from behind, accompanied by "Fran and Penelo are gonna kill us one day", and Balthier managed to smile.

**4. Finally-Ce Ce Peniston (3.51) **

Finally. Thank the gods, Vaan was finally his. The two sky pirates had been participating in the dizzying tango known as love since the Nalbina Dungeons. It had taken this long for the two to finally right all the wrongs, patch up all the gaps and meet each other halfway to say those three little words.

Finally, Balthier could watch Vaan sleep in his arms, no barriers between their naked bodies.

Finally, he could whisper into Vaan's ear, "I love you Vaan."

Finally, he could hear in response, "I love you too Balthier."

**5. Sound Check (Gravity)-Gorillaz (4.43)**

Gravity was very easy to overcome, in Balthier's opinion. Take for instance, his beautiful _Strahl_. She was a fine airship, and there was nearly never the possibility of her crashing (in his and Fran's hands anyway). And all those birds managed to fly with great ease. Tough luck for the cockatrices.

And when it came to sex with Vaan, _well_. Balthier was pretty confident with how Vaan was a screamer – and a loud one at that – and screamed his name, he was obviously an expert with sending Vaan's thoughts sky high. Gravity was never going to hinder them.

Especially when Vaan wished to be on top, then it was a great aide.

**6. Does Your Mother Know-Mamma Mia! Soundtrack (Technically ABBA) (3.05)**

Balthier was sitting calmly in the Sandsea in Rabanastre, when he suddenly found a boy in his lap. Upon inspection, he realised that the body in front of him was in fact Vaan and blinked in surprise when he realised that Vaan was not simply drunk, he was completely _smashed_. It was rather obvious with the inane grin on the blonde's face.

Chuckling, Balthier held him steady, "Does Penelo know you've snuck here?"

"Pfft, 'ell no, she's not my effing mother!"

"I should hope not."

**7. Colourless Colour-La Roux (3.28)**

Vaan skipped out of the last ruin happily, holding a bag full of treasures that he and Balthier had aqquired. Balthier followed – at a more sensible pace and in a more gentlemanly manner – with a similar bag over his shoulder. He chuckled as he watched Vaan have a look through the treasures in his bag, now able to look at them in better light. He blinked as he pulled out a glass necklace.

"Balthier, this thing's worthless, it's just a glass necklace."

"Ah, that is where you are wrong." The elder gently took the necklace and held it up to the sunlight, where the clear glass turned to vivid colours, leaving Vaan in awe. "It may not have monetary value, but it has beauty instead." The elder watched Vaan trying to figure out the necklace's secret.

'_A bit like you Vaan_.'

**8. The Star Shines-Stardust Soundtrack (3.21)**

The group was camping out in the middle of the Desert at night. Amazingly, the desert was not too cold by this point, but Vaan knew the rains were coming soon. Said boy was watching the sky, everyone else asleep. Regardless of them being further away from Rabanastre and Dalmasca, he still could not see any stars, due to the light pollution. He sighed sadly and went to retire to his tent.

"If you wish to see a star shining Vaan, you're looking the wrong way." Balthier stated from the other end of the camp.

Vaan looked over as the first star of the night began to shine. Smiling, he sat with his mentor and watched it.

"Make a wish on it Vaan."

Neither realised that they both made the same wish-'_I wish you'd love me_.'

**9. Respect-Aretha Franklin (2.27)**

"Balthier."

"Why dear Captain Basch von Ronsenburg, what can I do for you?"

"I was just wanted to ask, no, _demand_, you give Vaan some more respect."

A laugh, "I give him plenty."

"I don't see that."

"I don't show my love for him in front of everyone else. I do it behind closed doors."

"That's... not what I meant..."

**10. S.O.S.-Mamma Mia! Soundtrack (Technically ABBA) (3.21)**

"S.O.S.! I repeat, S.O.S.!" Balthier shouted down the radio as another explosion was heard lower down in the _Strahl_. The airship and her crew had been caught in a truly vicious storm, and they were taking too many strikes from debris and thunder.

This was the end.

Balthier turned to the petrified blond thief who was trying to navigate and held him close.

"Vaan, don't worry. I love you."

"I love you too Balthier."

The two shared their final kiss as the ship's main engine exploded.

* * *

_**Reviews not needed for this one, just a quick exercise for the noggin and prove I haven't fallen off the edge of the Earth :P**_

_**Hope you enjoyed! (Regardless of it all being pretty abysmal)  
**_

_**~Candy  
**_


End file.
